Here comes the sun
by Luzbelita
Summary: EDIT! Harry por fin entiende que todo aquello que le pasó, sirvió. Aunque le dolió en el alma, la enseñanza que le dejó el sufrir es más grande que el dolor. Y que el regalo que le dio la vida, son esas personas que siempre estuvieron con él. Para Dreamer


_EDITADO: El final está cambiado. Me pareció que quedaba muy denso._

_EDITADO 2: Encontré muchísimos errores narrativos, más que nada dedazos que se me pasaron. Pero quiero que esté perfecto. Así que aquí está de nuevo :)_

* * *

Por ti, Dreamer. Buena suerte y hasta siempre.

_

* * *

Somos tan distintos pero somos dos, porque sin vos no sé ser yo. Con vos aprendí a encontrarme y a soportar el dolor que me tocó cuando esta vida me pateó, y te repito que vos sos el fin y el principio de lo que soy. (Shaila - Somos) _

* * *

Las cosas de las que te hablaré en verdad existieron. Aunque tú, chico que crees poder llevarte el mundo por delante cuando en verdad, no conoces nada de la vida, no creas en nada de esto. Y por eso, a ti. Sí, sí, al muchacho que me mira como si estuviera loca, te digo que prestes atención. Porque historias hay muchas, como esta, pocas.

* * *

Podría decirte que esta historia empezó hace miles de años y que aún no terminó. Podría decirte que empezó una tarde de verano tirados en el pasto, disfrutando de la calma y el olor a tierra seca. O que fue en un baile mágico que unió dos almas para toda la eternidad.

Pero no, esta historia tiene una temática diferente. No se sabe cómo empezó ni en qué momento se volvió tan fuerte y especial. Lo importante es que sucedió, que las palabras que se dijeron y los sentimientos que compartieron fueron reales y quedaron grabadas para siempre, dejando su marca (No, no busques con la mirada porque no la vas a encontrar acá).

* * *

Porque para Hermione y Ron, Harry no es un superhéroe, no es _el-niño-que-vivió_, ni se acercan a él para ganar fama. Al contrario, se acercan a él por el mismo motivo por el que Harry no los manda a volar y los deja entrar en su vida. Los tres buscan algo, buscan algo _verdadero_. Porque no creas que por ser un mundo mágico no existen las falsedades, ni las mentiras ni la hipocresía. No, chiquito, acá no sólo hay problemas que se arreglan con varita y palabras complicadas (Sí, pienso lo mismo que vos. Poderes extras, problemas extras). En este mundo también podes encontrar los desengaños, las desilusiones y, sobre todo, _la soledad_. Y eso es lo que quieren evitar a toda costa.

* * *

Podría contarte millones de historias de estos tres chicos tan diferentes pero a la vez tan iguales. Una más emocionante que la otra, tanto que empezarías a cuestionarte qué haces todo el día sentado en el sofá leyendo esas revistas que te queman el cerebro. Podría contarte la vez que se enfrentaron a arañas gigantes, o mejor aún, cuando jugaron al ajedrez gigante, o cuando estuvieron acampando por quién sabe cuántos meses sin nada más que un relicario como pista.

O la vez que Ron se va y los abandona a Harry y Hermione a su suerte (no me mires con esa cara, recién acabo de empezar), lo cual hace que Hermione llore días seguidos y Harry pierda todo tipo de esperanza y siga moviéndose por el simple hecho de que su cuerpo lo obligara. Porque cuando no están los tres juntos, algo falta. Algo no está bien. Porque son los tres o nada. Cada uno tiene una llave especial que abre a una puerta mágica, a una puerta a la que sólo ellos pueden acceder, aquella llave te lleva a un lugar donde el pecho se te agranda de felicidad, donde sentís una alegría inexplicable y un sentimiento se instala en el pecho, dejándote una agradable paz interior. Como si el viento te soplará en el oído dándote una mezcla entre paz, tranquilidad y sueños. Pero eso sólo pasa cuando están los tres. Porque ya son uno, no son Ron, Hermione y Harry por separado. Son una sola persona (RonHerHa si quieres ponerle un nombre. Pero no, no queda bien).

* * *

Harry sabe (y yo también y no se pregunta cómo), que si no los hubiera conocido a ellos dos no habría pasado ni a segundo año. Más bien, habría muerto ya el segundo día de clases. No pueden ser nadie más que ellos dos. Una sabelotodo antisocial y un chico demasiado tímido y alto que le cuesta destacarse en algo y un niño demasiado famoso, impulsivo y terco ¿Qué mejor que eso? No, nada mejor que eso.

Harry conoce hasta los detalles más mínimos de ellos dos. Sabe que Hermione se muerde el labio cuando está nerviosa o angustiada. Que cuando está pensando en algo y no hay que desconcentrarla tiene el ceño totalmente fruncido y cuando quiere explicar algo importante sin que nadie la interrumpa, lo hace gesticulando con las manos. Sabe que lo que ella llama lectura ligera son libros de más de 600 páginas (aunque eso lo sabe todo el mundo) y que escondido entre esos libros de Historia de la Magia y Pociones están esas novelas románticas de Jacquie D'alessandro o Kat Martin. También sabe que le gustan las flores y que si Ron la invitara, aunque sea, a dar una vuelta por el colegio, el brillo de sus ojos no se iría hasta que haga algo que arruine su felicidad. Sin olvidar, su amor incondicional hacia los elfos domésticos y toda criatura que pueda defender y darle mejor vida.

Sobre Ron tal vez sepa algo más (porque es más fácil entender a alguien de su mismo sexo, aunque sea Ron Weasley). Sabe que es mucho mejor guardián en los partidos de la madriguera que cuando está jugando en el colegio. Sabe que cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Hermione le interesa y que cuando está nervioso tiene más hambre de la normal. También que cuando se levanta, se lava los dientes y se cambia lo hace con los ojos aún cerrados. Sabe que es alguien valiente (tal vez más que él), pero tiene un autoestima tan bajo que siempre hay que darle un empujoncito para que arranque. Se da cuenta al instante cuando quiere expresar algo que él considera importante, porque empieza a mover las manos compulsivamente y no le sale ni dos palabras juntas y que cuando logra decir lo que quiere, muchas veces siente que quedaron cosas que decir.

Cuando piensa en sus amigos se abre esa puerta mágica de la que ya hablamos antes. Ésta seguro que su padre sentía eso hacia los Merodeadores, aunque no todo haya terminado bien para él. Hay días en que recuerda a Colagusano y agradece tenerlos a su lado, porque ellos nunca le harían eso. A veces siente que Remus lo mira con resignación, como si creyera que está cometiendo los mismos errores que cometió su padre. Eso lo enfurece, porque si alguien debe dudar de sus amigos es él y nadie más y si él no lo hace ¿Por qué tiene que hacerlo alguien más? Alguien que no los conoce. No tiene nada en contra de Remus, es más, lo quiere. Pero él vive su vida a su manera y su vida es junto a ellos, siempre ha sido así y no tiene por qué cambiar ahora.

* * *

Pero también hay algo importante que lo acompañó desde su primer aventura hasta la última. Y eso es Howgarts, ese castillo que siempre ha sido su hogar y si esas paredes hablaran (aunque sospecha que lo hacen. Ey ¿por qué no? En un mundo como este, todo es posible), contarían más cosas de las debidas. Tocar sus paredes es tocar historia, es tocar risas, dolor y sangre. Sangre que dejó la guerra, sangre que dejará la guerra, todo tipo de sangre. Si sabes mirar y tocar aquellas paredes, ellas te revelarán pasadizos que no saben nadie (excepto Los Merodeadores y Fred y George, claro está) y te dejará que lo conozcas un poco más. Si eres bueno, hasta te contará algún secreto de lo más interesante del cuál hasta tú te sorprenderías.

Pero, sobre todo, lo que Howgarts hizo fue juntarlo con su verdadera familia. Aquella que se elige y hasta es más real, más real que Duddley, tía Petunia y tío Vernon juntos. Esa familia que si podría volver a elegir lo haría sin duda alguna. Aquel castillo de más de mil años ha sido su compañero en aventuras tanto como en tardes de estudio. Ha sido testigo de su dolor y su alegría, de su crecimiento como alumno y, sobre todo, como humano. Así que, si eres bien cotilla como sé que eres, pórtate bien con él y te revelará más de un secreto bien jugoso.

* * *

  
Cuando mira a su hijo Albus suele acordarse de su profesor. Aquel viejo con sonrisa inocente y adorador de los caramelos de limón. Ese viejo que le había revelado muchos secretos pero ocultado mucho más. El que aclaró muchas de sus dudas pero hizo que tuviera muchas más. Cuando lo recuerda no puede evitar sonreír mientras niega con la cabeza. Está seguro que si estuviera vivo y su cuerpo tuviera la edad de su espíritu estaría jugando con sus hijos todos los días. Sería el que le saque esa timidez extrema a Albus, el que comparta largas tardes de charlas con la pequeña Lily y hasta sería capaz de seguirle el ritmo al revoltoso de James. Sería el abuelo que nunca tuvieron (Claro, sin contar a Arthur). Está seguro que ahora que él ya es más grande y no tiene la responsabilidad de un mundo entero en sus hombros, podría haberlo conocido mucho más. Dejaría de tener ese halo de misterio y su sonrisa tal vez no sería tan enigmática (Aunque pensándolo bien, estamos hablando de Dumbledore, siempre habrá misterios tratándose de él).

A Dumbledore le debe demasiadas cosas y esa deuda sólo la podrá saldar cuando la muerte venga a buscarlo y ahí se encuentre con él. O tal vez nunca podrá saldarla y eso es algo que siempre llevará con él. Hay veces que en la oscuridad de la noche y el silencio que inunda la biblioteca de su casa, recuerda aquella última conversación que mantuvieron en la estación de King Cross. Por un momento sintió que sabía más de lo que merecía, que estaba recibiendo demasiada información que su cerebro empezaba a querer rechazar.

Ha conocido a Dumbledore y al mismo tiempo no. Puede jactarse de haber tenido una relación cercana con él, pero si le preguntas cosas sobre su color o materia favorita o si alguna vez estuvo enamorado, se quedará callado y no sabrá qué decirte. Porque Dumbledore se ha ganado su cariño, pero lo de ellos siempre había sido inseguro y extraño. Puede decir que había compartido seis años de su vida con él, pero al mismo tiempo no habían compartido prácticamente nada. Aunque si le preguntas, te diría que no hace falta saber esas cosas para querer a alguien, porque si le preguntas si quiere volver a verlo a su viejo profesor te contestará con un _sí _instantáneo y no lo pensará dos veces.

_Porque no hace falta conocer ese tipo de detalles para que una persona se vuelva importante._

* * *

Con Harry las cosas nunca fueron fáciles. Aunque dicen que el hecho de lo que uno quiere saber no es _tan _importante como el viaje que hace para llegar hasta allí. Y puede ser que sea cierto, porque si no hubiera llegado al extremo de casi intentar matarlo en la Casa de los Gritos, nunca habría sabido la verdad. Nunca habría visto con sus propios ojos a Pettigrew convertirse de una rata a un humano.

Cuando conoció la verdadera historia de lo sucedido la noche del asesinato de sus padres, pudo sentir una pequeña llamita de esperanza, que no tardó en convertirse en un fogón que inundó todo su cuerpo cuando Sirius lo invitó a irse a vivir con él. Su padrino era todo lo que él no es, era despreocupado, rebelde e impulsivo, a veces _endemoniadamente impulsivo_. Pero era _su _familia. La verdadera, con la que no compartía sangre pero sí cariño. Con la que prácticamente no tenía un futuro estable, pero con la que compartía un presente feliz.

Porque aquel hombre con mirada triste, manos sucias y viejas, ropa zaparrastrosa y pelo enmarañado. Ese hombre que aún con los años no dejaba de tener ese aire rebelde, esa sonrisa socarrona y esa mirada de saber en qué estás pensado antes de pensarlo. _Él _era su esperanza de vida, porque puede decirte sin dudar un segundo que el tercer año fue el mejor de todos. Aunque Voldemort siguiera existiendo y aún tuviera un mundo que salvar, las cosas parecían querer encontrar su lugar. Porque puede que las cosas no empiecen del todo bien, pero lo importante es _cómo terminan _y no podrían haber terminado mejor para él.

En verdad se imaginaba una vida junto a él, por una vez en su vida se imaginaba queriendo desear ir a casa todos los veranos, por primera vez en su vida se sentía como en su hogar. Y aunque el dolor que siguió después de su muerte fue doloroso y más duradero, aquel sentimiento de felicidad fue tan efímero como perfecto y eso no se lo podía sacar nadie. No podía sacárselo el cuerpo de Sirius cayendo al otro lado del velo, no se lo podía sacar aquella profecía tan letal que ahora decidía su destino, ni tampoco que todo el mundo se enterase de que Voldemort había regresado.

Nada, absolutamente nada puede sacarle aquella sensación. Porque él ve a Sirius en todos lados, lo ve en la sonrisa traviesa de James y en la mirada profunda de Albus como también en el espíritu valiente de Lily. Puede sentirlo cerca cuando va a visitar la tumba de sus padres y en los momentos más importantes de su vida.

Aunque parezca mentira, pudo sentirlo junto a sus padres el día de su boda, ocupando el lugar de padrinos. Y ese fue el mejor regalo de bodas que pudo haber recibido. Sirius fue su primera familia y forma parte de la segunda al igual que sus padres, que sabe que están junto a él observándolo y ayudándolo en todo, como siempre.

* * *

Ginny es de esas personas que estuvieron con él desde que recuerda. Es de esa gente que aunque él no lo notara estaban ahí, cuidándolo en las sombras y listas para ir a su rescate para cuando cayera.

Aún no entiende cómo tardó tanto en darse cuenta que era la mujer de su vida. Cómo no se dio cuenta que nunca ninguna mujer lo querría tanto como ella y que lo que sintió por Cho no era nada comparado con esto. Estar junto a ella es tener el cielo asegurado en la tierra. Es magia, amor y un poco más. Es la certeza de que siempre va haber algo mejor. Es la esperanza de que _él también se merece algo mejor._

Cuando la vuelve a ver después de la guerra, no es en el mejor lugar ni el mejor momento. Pero después de tanto dolor, _la guerra ha terminado_. Ya hay paz, ya hay un futuro que soñar. Ginny se vuelve algo real y seguro nuevamente. Porque él le curará todas las heridas, él la ayudará a seguir y será su luz en los peores caminos. Porque ahora _por fin estarán juntos._

Ginny es su otra mitad, es su razón de vivir y su motor para seguir adelante. Y él seguirá estando junto a ella hasta el final de sus días. Porque no hay algo más poderoso que aquel sentimiento de amor verdadero. Porque Ginny es vida, fe y esperanza. Ginny Weasley es _su vida_.

* * *

Harry se siente una persona afortunada (sí, a pesar de todo lo que pasó), a pesar de las lágrimas, las heridas tanto internas como externas, las peleas, las perdidas y el miedo. A pesar de todo eso no puede no agradecerle a la vida por todo lo que le ha dado también. Harry Potter hoy, es una persona feliz. Es alguien que siente que tuvo que haber pasado por todo aquello para alcanzar la felicidad plena. Tuvo que haberse caído siete veces y levantarse ocho, tuvo que tener diez veces la oportunidad de morir como once de vivir. Tuvo que vivir emociones duraderas tanto como efímeras para llegar a este momento.

Hay veces que Harry tiene pesadillas, por qué negarlo, en la que él muere y todas esas muertes fueron por nada y que por resultado hubo muchas más. Hay veces que no cree el cambio que ha dado su vida. Pero los besos de Ginny, la mirada dulce de Hermione, la sonrisa avergonzada de Ron y el amor que ve en los ojos de sus hijos más los recuerdos hermosos que tiene junto a personas que no están más, lo hacen recuperar la alegría. Le gritan a los cuatro vientos que disfrute aquel hermoso presente y que deje al futuro esperando por él, porque tiene un presente que vivir.

La vida da muchas vueltas, algunas buenas o malas, pero Harry puede darse cuenta que siempre hay esperanza. A pesar de saber que no todo es perfecto ¿Pero qué importa eso? Sí hoy todo lo que deseaba lo tiene acá, no le falta nada imprescindible y ya no hay un mundo en sus hombros, ya no hay presiones de dar el cien por cien porque los demás esperan eso de él. Hoy sólo hay tranquilidad y paz, por eso sonríe con alegría (dejando a la vista esas patas de gallo que con el tiempo se vuelven más visibles), porque si tuvo que haber pasado por todo lo que pasó para ser tan feliz como ahora, lo habría vuelto a pasar. Porque todo aquello que le pasó, sirvió. Aunque le dolió en el alma, la enseñanza que le dejó el sufrir es más grande que el dolor mismo.

* * *

_Respuesta al *Reto Soñador*. Espero que se haya notado el fin que le quería dar, un fin con esperanza de que no importa lo que pase, siempre hay esperanza._

_Nunca pierdan las fe :) _

_Si llegaste hasta acá te lo agradezco :) y si le das click a la barrita verde tan mona de abajo, me harán la fanficker más feliz._

_Que hayan empezado como Dios manda el 2009 ^^_

_**Luzbelita.**_


End file.
